1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to color cathode ray picture tubes and is addressed particularly to means for making electrical connection to the electron gun used in such tubes.
Electron guns in common use for color cathode ray tubes provide three electron beams that lie side-by-side in the same plane. The electrodes that form each of the beams are "unitized"; that is, they are mechanically and electrically connected and are at the same electrical potential. The apertures of the electrodes are coaxially arranged for passage of the beams.
A typical electron gun for a color tube has these basic elements: three discrete cathodes for generating the three separate beams, a unitized control electrode that acts in conjunction with the cathode for controlling the intensity of the beam, a unitized first accelerating electrode, a unitized focusing electrode for focusing the beams, and a final, unitized high-voltage second accelerating anode also called the anode electrode.
The potential on the focusing electrode is normally varied manually for focusing the three beams at the center of the screen. Also, the voltage may be varied dynamically to maintain the beams in focus at all points on the screen. A dynamic focusing voltage is necessary as the "throw" distance of the beams vary as they scan from the center of the screen to the sides of the screen. Electrodes such as a focusing electrode may be composed of two or more parts, each having a different electrical potential.
2. Prior Art
An electrical connector manufactured by Hosiden of Tokyo, Japan, provides for connection to the multiple-pin socket of a cathode ray tube. The connector has means for releasably connecting a high-voltage conductor to the socket. The means comprises a wall internal to the socket which is in contact with an opposed, downwardly inclined spring member. The connection of the high-voltage conductor to the socket is accomplished by pushing the bared end of the conductor between the wall and the spring member. At this stage, the conductor can be readily released from the socket. The connection is made non-releasable by a segment which is forced against the spring member to prevent its retraction from the bared end of the wire. The segment is pivoted on a "living hinge" so it can be withdrawn for release of the conductor. The conductor is connected to an anode of the electron gun that requires a high voltage potential for operation. The socket also houses an arc-suppression spark gap.